


It Was Frank's Fault

by Paper__Kid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ambiguous Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, basically you can consider this a high school au or a college au either works, build your own universe around this idc, but you can read it too, fuck if i know, post breakup fic, sorry if the story doesnt make sense its personal, the author wrote this for himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Kid/pseuds/Paper__Kid
Summary: basically Frank and Gerard dated but then Frank was like "can we go on a break I want to get my shit together" and by the time he had his shit together Gerard didn't want him anymore.Genuinely this is me lamenting and whining about my life so you don't have to read this but if you want to know how much of a fucking idiot I am feel free to read.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way (past)
Kudos: 3





	It Was Frank's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> If you are the ppl this fic is about- dont look at me and dont talk about it.
> 
> tho youll probably never fucking read this anyway. 
> 
> [also my therapist said writing my feelings out to be someone else's though fanfiction or writing in general was healthy and ive been harboring this emotion of mine for months so uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh johnna if you read this i hope we are talking about this on friday]

Falling in love was just like getting punched in the face and called a fucking moron, if you asked Frank. It was like dreaming all day about getting to eat the best fast food after school and then getting to the restaurant and it’s closed for renovations. 

It’s fucking unfair. 

Frank has been in love with Gerard as long as he’s known him, it feels like. From the moment he first saw him and from the first words they exchanged, Frank knew he was absolutely fucked. It was something about the way he smiled, the way he spoke, the way he held his cigarette so stupidly, the way he made joke after joke with Frank about the little things in life and it was somehow always funny, the way he was considerate when Frank was having a bad day with his lungs and would sit with him and not make fun or joke when Frank coughed or needed to go outside to get anything inside his lungs. Gerard was considerate, he was kind, and he was Frank’s best friend. It had been years since they met- and almost a year since they broke up. Frank was sure a goddamned idiot for that one, and it was all his fault. He had been the one to break it off with Gerard, wanting to better himself to be with him. He thought Gerard would want the best version of him, not realizing that Gerard just wanted to be with him. He had broken things off between them because he thought he didn’t deserve someone like him. Thought he deserved someone better- and he was going to make himself better. It wasn’t in the selfish way, he thought, it was more of the finally-going-to-therapy way. He wanted to be good with him. 

All he fucking wanted was to be good to him. 

Now, Frank’s fucking alone. Sure, he’s got some of the best friends in the world- but he fucked up on what could have been his happy ending. Those were bullshit, anyway, but he thought for maybe a moment that he and Gerard could have that. That they could have moving in together, being together, owning a dog or two, compromising for a cat, rainy days spent curled up in bed together, warm sunny days spent outside walking around with no destination in mind just looking for something fun or anything that catches their eyes, time spent road tripping in some shitty little car, curled up in the back seats together, just each other and the long road ahead of them with nowhere to be on time no one to expect anything from them- he thought they would have each other and the rest of their lives. 

But he was wrong, and he did that to himself. 

Now Gerard doesn’t look at him the same. He looks at Frank and there’s no special glint in his eyes, no little smirk like they know something nobody else does, no inside jokes, no hours spent on Frank’s floor talking and laughing, high outta their minds, no sleepless nights spent talking to each other until one had to hang up for classes- none of that. He was just another one of his friends. 

And it was all Frank’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahaaaa this was stupid and short and not sweet. anyway follow me on twitter @living_ona_star


End file.
